


International Women's Day

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Pegging, nod to deadpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha decides to honor International Women's Day the same way Deadpool's girlfriend did.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	International Women's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for Pegging.
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.

Natasha opened the box. Inside lay a new toy that she couldn’t wait to show Steve. His eyes would get big, but he’d say yes. He always said yes. It was one of the things she loved so much about him. 

She closed the box and left it on the bed. 

*

After lunch, Steve went out for a walk. He enjoyed walking in Manhattan on brisk spring afternoons and this one was perfect. It was still cool enough for a jacket but the sun was shining bright and the trees were starting to turn green when he got near the park. 

Natasha had asked him to come by her quarters when he got back. He smiled to himself. That woman was a dream. She was sexy and there was no end to the things she came up with for them to try. She might not be enhanced, but she was quite agile and flexible. And she had a wicked imagination. 

He hurried back toward Avengers Tower.

He knocked on her door. “It’s me.” 

“Come in. It’s not locked.”

He opened the door and went in. She was in the bedroom. She was wearing a tiny little red thong. And nothing else. 

“Come. Sit.” She patted the edge of the bed. “Do you remember when we watched Deadpool? Remember how they celebrated International Women’s Day?”

God, yes. He’d wondered then just what it would feel like for real. He’d even thought about buying a dildo and trying it on himself. 

She opened the box that was lying on the bed and lifted out a strap on dildo. The harness and belt were black latex and leather. The dildo itself was long and a little slimmer than the one in the drawer by her bed. It was flesh colored and looked like a real penis. 

He swallowed hard. “Fuck.” 

“That’s the idea, Cap. I want to fuck you like you do me.” 

She leaned toward him and unbuttoned his shirt. Her hands caressed his chest and slipped down to work his belt and unbutton and unzip him. 

“Mmmm, already hard as a rock.” 

“Yeah,” was all he managed. 

She slipped her hands inside and kissed him as she rubbed him through his underwear. He lifted his hips so she could slide his pants and underwear off. She looked at his cock and grinned at him. “Mine’s not as big as yours.” 

He blushed. 

She crawled onto his lap, straddling him, and she finished pulling his shirt off. He kissed between her breasts, then turned his head and searched for a nipple to suck into his mouth. She watched, making a sound when he tugged at her nipple with his teeth. He pushed his cock up against her panties. 

*

How did he get hotter all the time? Maybe it was his lack of guile that made him so sexy. Natasha pushed him back onto the bed and grinned down at him as she shimmied off of him and bent over to take his cock into her hand. She stroked it up and down a few times and licked him like a lollipop from bottom to top, sucking his head into her mouth as she looked up at him. 

She sucked and licked until he was squirmy then she stopped and let him slip free. She didn’t want him coming too fast. Not that it meant he was done. He could go and go, for the most part. 

“Help me put it on?” she asked. 

He sat up and tugged her panties down and off. She broke out in goosebumps when he leaned down to kiss the tiny spider tattoo just above her mound. He grabbed the strap on out of the box and held it up. She watched him unfasten the straps. The dildo was already fitted into it so all she needed him to do was help fasten it on her. It was fairly simple to put on and when he was done, Natasha backed up and ran her hand up and down the realistic looking dildo. 

“What do you think?” she asked him. 

He looked from the dildo up into her face. “I’m – it’s pretty big.” 

“I’ll be gentle, baby,” she said, grinning saucily at him. “Is it your first time?”

“Maybe,” was his answer. 

“Oh? Care to elaborate?” she asked as she grabbed the lube from her drawer. 

“I’m not sure. Where do you want me?” 

“On your hands and knees on the edge of the bed. I’m going to stand behind you.” 

He reached down and stroked his cock several times as she opened the lube and poured some in her hand. He got in position, still holding his cock as he held himself up on the other hand. 

Natasha rubbed lube along the dildo first, then rubbed it along the crack of his ass. Damn, his butt was fine, she thought, as she popped one cheek. She poured a little more lube and ran her finger around his tiny opening. He wiggled and she pressed one finger inside. 

“Is this really your first time?” she asked. He was so tight. 

“With a dildo, yes.” 

She pushed her finger in farther and he gasped as he touched himself. He relaxed enough to let her add a finger. 

“Oh god,” he whispered. “Fuck me, N’tasha.” 

She lubed him some more. She didn’t want him to hurt. She positioned the slick cock to enter him. He pushed his butt back against the dildo. 

“Want it?” she asked. 

“Yes!” 

She pressed and the head of the dildo moved into his ass. She saw him tighten. 

“Relax, baby. Let me put my dick inside you,” she purred. 

She pushed deeper until most of the length of the dildo was inside Steve. She pulled back almost all the way out, then pushed back in, a little farther this time.  
His right hand was busy with his cock as he leaned on his elbow. 

She began to move in and out, all the way in then back out. 

This was much more erotic than she’d thought. His reaction to being fucked was so hot. He was moaning and panting, meeting her thrusts. 

“Want to turn over? Let me do you from the front?” she asked. She wanted to see his face, look into his eyes, touch more of him. 

She pulled out of him and he turned over. His cock was still hard, standing up against his belly. She took it in her hands, sliding them up and down, before pulling him to the edge of the bed and lubing his ass again. She pressed her cock into him and leaned forward to take him in hand again. 

“N’tasha!” He put his hand over hers and moved it faster and harder. “Make me come! Please!” he begged. Please!”

She was on fire. She fucked him hard and fast, jerking him off at the same time. He grabbed the sheet in his free hand, bunching it up in his fist. He cried out and he came, spurting come on his belly as she left the dildo deep inside him until he was spent. 

“That was – intense,” he finally told her. She pulled gently out of him and moved up beside him. 

“Wanna watch or want to help me get off too?” she asked him with a smile. 

“Watch! Not sure I can move yet … I can hardly breathe!” 

She opened the drawer beside the bed and pulled out her own toy.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
